vampiredatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Compton
| Last= | Appearances= 50 episodes (see below) | Aka= Vampire Bill King Bill Marcelus Clark | Status= Undead | Age=176 | Birth=December 26, 1835 | Death=1865 (made vampire) | DeathEp= | Nickname =Vampire Bill | Profession=Vampire king of Louisiana Vampire sheriff of Area 2 (formerly) Procurer to Sophie-Anne Leclerq (formerly) Soldier (formerly) | Species=Vampire | Powers=All vampire strengths | Family=Caroline Compton-Wife (deceased) Thomas Compton-Son (deceased) Sarah Compton-Daughter (deceased) Caroline Bellefleur- Great-great granddaughter in-law Portia Bellefleur- Great-great-great-great granddaughter Andy Bellefleur- Great-great-great-great grandson Terry Bellefleur- Great-great-great-great grandson Lorena Krasiki - Maker (destroyed) Jessica Hamby - Progeny | Actor=Stephen Moyer }} King William Thomas Compton of Louisiana (born December 26, 1835, made vampire 1865), most commonly known as Bill, is a vampire living in the small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. Since the Great Revelation, Bill has decided to "mainstream" and co-exist peacefully with humans. He is known as Vampire Bill by some Bon Temps residents like Hoyt Fortenberry. After killing Sophie-Anne Leclerq with Nan Flanagan's help, Bill became the vampire King of Louisiana . History Human life (1835-65) Bill lived in the town of Bon Temps with his wife and two children when the Civil War began. In 1862, he went off to serve as First Lieutenant in the 28th Louisiana Infantry. After the war, Bill took a shortcut on his way home and got lost. Weak and without food, he found a cabin in which a vampire posing as a widow gave him aid. When she began to make sexual advances toward Bill, he refused her and upheld his morals as a married man. Intrigued and stunned, the vampire decided to turn him into a vampire, instead of solely feeding on him and killing him. After death (1865-present) '1865' Bill was made vampire by Lorena, the supposed widow who aided him. Unable to return to his previous life with his wife and children, he did not return to Bon Temps until the death of his son Thomas in 1868. '1926' Lorena and Bill were lovers. Posing as French tourists in Chicago, they tricked and viciously fed on a well-off couple, the lady of which had a valuable necklace. Mid-feeding, Bill took the necklace and gave it to Lorena. '1935' Bill and Lorena lived in Los Angeles, California. Grown tired of his murderous lifestyle, Bill begged Lorena for her to release him. When she refused, Bill admitted that he never really loved her, even retorting that she had been and always would be a sad and lonely creature. When Lorena's anger flared up, Bill threatened to stake himself. In tears, Lorena finally relented and let Bill go. 'Late 1930s' Bill had a sexual encounter with the vampire Diane. '1960's' Bill began working for the Queen as a procurer. '1982' Met Nan Flanagan in London, England. Nan mentions among other things to Bill, about fellow vampire Louis Pasteur and other vampires trying to create an alternate source of food for vampires. Nan requests Bill's assistance in disrupting vampire hierarchy. Season 1 Bill moved back to the Compton house in Bon Temps following the death of the last living Compton, Jesse Compton. Going out to Merlotte's one night, Bill met Sookie Stackhouse, a waitress there, and was enthralled at first sight. He was even more intrigued when Sookie saved him from being drained by Mack and Denise Rattray. Sookie immediately removed the silver from his body to aide him. Bill was able to return the favor the next night, when the Rattrays returned for revenge. Sookie was badly hurt, and to heal her Bill gave her his blood to drink. Sookie invited him to come over to her home the next night. After meeting Sookie's grandmother, who was very interested in him, Bill agreed to speak in front of the Descendants of the Glorious Dead later in the week about his experiences in the Civil War. A day or two before this meeting, he took Sookie to Fangtasia in order to find out information about the killings in Bon Temps. On the way back, they were pulled over by an overzealous cop whom Bill glamoured to leave them alone. Shocked by the world to which she was being exposed, Sookie made it clear that she didn't want to see Bill again. Despite their rough night, Bill upheld his promise to Sookie's gran and spoke in front of her club at the church while Sookie attended with Sam Merlotte. Bill made quite an impression on those with ancestors in the Civil War and was presented with a photograph of his family from the 1860s by Mayor Norris. That evening, Sheriff Bud Dearborne and Detective Andy Bellefleur stopped by Bill's house to question him about the killings in town. Later that evening, that both Bill and Sam came upon Sookie who had just found her gran dead in her kitchen. After Adele Stackhouse's funeral, Sookie, sick of the horrible things people were thinking about her, needed to be close to Bill. They had sex for the first time and Sookie let him bite her for the first time. As their relationship began to develop, former nest mates of Bill's; Malcolm, Liam and Diane showed up at Merlotte's to get Bill's attention by scaring the locals. After Bill came and left with them in order to draw them away from Merlotte's, Sookie called and left him phone messages to warn him about some of the locals. As she feared, the vampire nest was burned down the next day with four coffins full of blood and remains. Fortunately, Bill had received her messages and spent the day buried in the Bon Temps graveyard. He came over to Sookie's the next night, where he helped Sookie babysit Arlene's kids. Bill - ordered by his Sheriff, Eric Northman - brought Sookie back to Fangtasia. Her telepathic talents were needed to sniff out whomever had stolen $60,000 from the business. When Sookie uncovered that the vampire Longshadow was the thief, he staked him before he could attack Sookie. Bill immediately reacted and staked him through the heart, protecting Sookie. Despite his noble intentions, Eric called Bill away to a tribunal hearing for the murder. During his time away Bill asked Sam to watch over Sookie. At the tribunal hearing, Bill presented his case to the Magister, head of the tribunal. The Magister, feeling creative, decreed Bill's punishment to be to create a new vampire in place of the one he had murdered. Bill was presented with a young, teenage human girl named Jessica. After significant reluctance, he drained her blood, replacing it with his own, and turned her into a vampire. With Bill having been absent from Bon Temps for some time, Sookie and Sam had spent a lot of time together. Sookie did not expect Bill to return, as he did not come to her aid when she was fleeing the killer during Arlene and René's engagement party. When she awoke in the ground, Bill tried to teach Jessica the ropes of mainstreaming, only to find that her new found freedom made her extremely difficult to control. He took her to Eric, requesting that her time learning be spent at Fangtasia. Bill's arrival was just in time for Sookie and Sam's first kiss. At the sight of this, he ran at Sam looking for a fight. Sookie finally broke it up by telling off both of them and rescinding Bill's invitation to her house. Despite their fight, Bill felt Sookie's fear the next day as she was being chased down by the killer, Drew Marshall (a.k.a. René Lenier). He came out to save her, but in the sunlight he slowly burned to a crisp. With Sam's help, Sookie killed René and quickly tried to bury Bill to get him out of the light. Sookie assumed the worst, but that night Bill arrived at her door, healed and having fed. With their relationship rekindled, things went smoothly for the next two weeks until Eric came to unload Jessica - now a nuisance to him - back on Bill. Season 2 * See "Bill Compton Season 2" Season 3 * See "Bill Compton Season 3" Season 4 * See "Bill Compton Season 4" Season 5 *''See "Bill Compton Season 5"'' Personality Bill was initially shown to be a humane and compassionate vampire who kept his humanity, he says he doesn't kill to feed but glamours them. Recently however, a dark side to Bill has been shown as he is shown to be ruthless, traitorous and a opportunist, an example would be when he purposefully let Sookie be beaten nearly to death so he could bind her to him with his blood. He betrayed Eric and a few others and he was ruthless as the king, as he mercilessly sentenced a vampire to death after said vampire was tricked into being filmed; however he is not without a soft side. He is usually gentle with his progeny Jessica. In his past, Bill was a very savage vampire and killed many with his maker Lorena, though he later regretted his actions while with her. He also allowed Eric to live, and return to Sookie; knowing he still loved her himself. Powers & Weaknesses Bill possess the strength, speed, senses, endurance, and healing factor inherent in all vampires. Because of his age, he is stronger and faster than younger vampires, and werewolves such as Cooter and Alcide Herveaux, though he is weaker than his superiors such as Eric Northman. His weaknesses include a stake to the heart, silver and fire. Bill showed a remarkable amount of resistance when he sensed Sookie in trouble during the day, but this may be due to him having drunk Sookie's blood and vise versa. He was close to saving her, but the sun proved too much and Bill passed out to the brink of death from his severe burns. Bill can also glamour people to do his bidding, answer any questions he may have or even make them forget about any recent events that occurred. He is unusually strong for a vampire of his relatively young age; this was clearly showcased when he turned a trailer upside down and uplifted a tree making it look like an accident. He also snapped his older maker Lorena's head back 180 degrees and punched her across a room shattering a framed painting. He was able to make Eric, a vampire over 1000 years old, bleed from single punch to the face. Bill single-handedly killed three wolves and maimed one. He is capable of voice glamouring others. Bill has shown that he can levitate to some degree, when he was preparing to battle Queen Sophie-Anne Leclerq. Quotes *To Sookie - (upon her finding a dead body in her living room) Yes. I probably should have mentioned that. *We are not fucking puppy dogs! *It is not what you are Sookie, but who you are that I love! *I can smell sunlight on your skin. *I hate using the number keys to type. *We also recycle in this house. *Leave, before I throw you out, through a window, that is closed! *To Russell - You are a 3,000 year old king and yet you hide behind guards, wolves. A baby vampire! *To Eric - I liked you better when you were brain damaged. *To Lorena - You tiresome cow.